


豆鹤【格差101】（序章+01）

by hxuhsbjx



Category: SHINME
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxuhsbjx/pseuds/hxuhsbjx
Kudos: 3





	豆鹤【格差101】（序章+01）

放在最前！！最重要的 ！！  
本文cp：豆原一成x鹤房汐恩  
含量：轻微莲平  
！！重要警示！！  
我虽然是鹤妈，但是本质是抖s，前期会很虐很虐我儿，然后OOC严重，豆白切黑（超级黑的黑）  
梗和灵感来源于作者最喜欢的漫画，绪川太太的格差天堂灵感是源于pdj最初开始鹤坐第一，最后豆坐第一这个微妙的糖。并且觉得两个性格微妙的可以用这个设定～但是！！但是！！文中会涉及到的格差，也就是排名决定地位跟现实无任何关联，希望大家不要看到虐我的小儿子就挂我（土下座）。涉及ABO怀孕可能有，本质是一篇超级黄暴还很虐的文，雷到人概不负责！！blx慎入慎入！  
中长篇，不确定会不会跑路，只要一天我还爱豆鹤，我就更（心虚），估计是周更，但我也不确定，不过可以保证每次字数不会很少，还是那句话，但凡，吉本，物料orz……  
强攻x强受  
（设定和漫画有出入）  
序章：  
“我一直都想看看你因痛苦而扭曲的样子。”  
如果，学院就是一个永远黑暗的舞台，那蝼蚁一样的你们，是否会取下你们伪善的面具？  
PDJ学院是一所私立高中，地处A岛的一个封闭管理学院。这所学院，有一个不成文的传统，那就是等级差别决定在学院的地位权。  
全校按照班级为单位获得一副扑克牌，除了其中会去掉三张国王king牌，只留1张黑桃k，其余不变，每个人通过不同的方式获得一张牌。  
不同方式可以指抽牌，抢牌，交易换牌等一切方式获得。  
其中黑桃K代表国王，即是全班最至高无尚的存在，这个存在可以控制、要求所有人。要求他们按照自己的命令做事。  
顺下来的QUEEN，通常代表一个班女王的存在；JACK，骑士，通常为国王的忠实跟班，也是捍卫国王地位的忠实存在。  
此后的10-1，即为平民，虽然按照牌面大小有等级差别，但这个差别并不会能有僭越骑士JACK的资格。  
最低的等级即是鬼牌JOKER，即沦为最低的身份，成为靶子，受全班排挤欺凌。只不过小鬼（黑白）相对大鬼（彩色）稍稍好一些。大鬼牌便是所有人都不愿意接受的那一张牌。但是一切不参加或者是反对这个游戏的人，都将成为靶子。  
游戏几乎是每一个月进行一次，所有人必须无条件参加。一切行为都不能反映给老师或者校方，或者说，反映了也没有结果，唯一的办法，只有参加这场黑暗，永远循环的游戏。  
ABO世界观加成，和通常的abo世界观无异，每个人在青春期时间即会分化出alpha，beta，omega三种第二性别。但在格差游戏的世界里，显然一切争夺国王K牌的优势都在alpha手中握着，而与此同时，omega由于自身的劣势和地位，在争夺地位的扑克牌的时候，通常会被压迫到拿到最差的牌。但是在这个国王K就是一切话语权的世界里，谁又能说得定呢？  
羡慕、仇恨、绝望的舞台下。胜者为王，败者为寇这句话是否是绝对的，  
我们谁也不知道。  
—————————————————

【01】欺骗因果  
“喂喂，听说没有啊，A班的KING又在带头搞事！” 

PDJ学园第n学期开学第五个月，不知为何一夜之间学校便开始沸沸扬扬的讨论起了新的一届国中一年级生的八卦。

几个不知是哪个班哪一年级哪一等级的男生DK站在了三楼走廊边窃窃私语。

其中一个男生有些警觉，小心翼翼的看了看四周有没有人在偷听，只见周围熙熙攘攘，只有几个女生围在一起嘻嘻哈哈，才放心的压低声音附和道：“哈哈，这有什么办法啊，毕竟他可是拿着国王牌嘛。不过说起来，A班那个国王到底是个什么人物，进学五个月就那么猖狂？我们班那位国王大人都比他和善许多。”

“不过我听说那个一年A班的KING可是个风云人物，说起来他名字还挺特别，蛮少见的姓；叫鹤房汐恩；是个alpha。据说开学第一天发牌定位的时候，学委刚刚宣布玩游戏规则，本打算通过抽取分等级卡，没想到他居然掏出了美工刀插到牌里，扬言谁跟他敢抢那张国王牌他就剁了谁的手指。据我所知可以出了名的不好惹，没想到现在已经连任五届了，估计他们班谁也没那个胆子去跟他硬碰硬。”

插话的另一个男生似乎有点幸灾乐祸，庆幸着这等奇葩之事没有发生在自己班头上。

“喂，那他做的这些也太过奇怪了吧，A班就没有人跟他抢国王吗？”聊天的几个学生中有人似乎有些不满，“他可是让他们班的joker，那个谁，大平祥生？他们班唯一的omega，穿了一个月的女仆装！这什么恶趣味？这就算了，今早听说他的那个JACK之一的骑士，叫啥，川尻莲，实在是看不下去他对大平的恶作剧了，似乎是心平气和的反对和建议了一下。现在那个鹤房汐恩，居然就要求莲剃光头谢罪！”

“那他剃了吗？”一个路人甲实在是好奇，插入了他们的话题。不知不觉的，好几个别个班的男生都围了过来聊起了天。

“不知道啊，这种侮辱人格的事情怎么愿意做。这不明天就要重新洗牌了吗，或许莲打算拖上一拖呢。”提起这事的平头DK摆摆手，似乎还想说什么，其他几个男生不由自主的将头凑近了过去。

其实不然，任何轶事在PDJ学院的格差游戏的规则下发生都不是什么奇怪的事。不过可以确定的是，鹤房汐恩作为KING，这等恶劣行为，仅仅能称为恶作剧。

在这个游戏规则下，手握黑桃KING的人拥有着至高的权力，可以轻而易举的控制整个班所有成员，并且其他任何一个班的其他成员无权掺合。因此就算是国王对成员下达了再过分的命令，提了再无理的要求，任何人都无法反对或抵抗。

并且，与此同时在这个ABO的第二性别决定着注定每个人都不平等的地位的情况下，alpha和omega都是少数人群，一个象征着绝对的占有，一个象征的无息的卑微。因此国王K通常都是被强而有地位的alpha所拿下，而因为被强迫，加上地位低。Omega通常不会拿到什么好牌，甚至拿到鬼牌作为靶子的omega，被其他人欺凌，甚至是被要求做难以启齿的事总是时而有的。

一个靶子，若又身为omega，那简直就是一个人最痛苦的体验了。

“或许啊，早已经有不满的人在准备如何对付........”

“你们在说什么呢？说来我也听听。”不远的走廊尽头，一个嘲讽又有些轻浮的声音响起。“什么时候我自己人的事，还成了别班人讨论的话题了呢？”

几个DK抬起头，瞬间有些吃惊，立刻结束了话题。在走廊尽头站着的，便是那个话题的主角——鹤房汐恩。灰色的校服显得蓝色的名牌格外显眼。栗色的短发被发胶利落的梳到了额后，手冷冷的插在裤袋里。下巴微微上扬着，一副不好惹的样子，这就是A班的KING。和他的身份相当，气势咄咄逼人。况且身后还站着他的另一个骑士，豆原一成。

“我们国王的意思是，如果有这个闲心在这里聊天，不如回去想想马上进行的第六次顺位卡牌，你们自己会不会沦落到靶子吧。”

鹤房身后的人开口了。虽然没有鹤房作为KING的危险气息，但后面这个人显然不简单。有听闻鹤房身边的两个JACK，一个川尻莲，似乎是个平和的alpha，速来以讲道理微笑平和摆平事情令人恨不起来，但估计是因为这次的‘剃头谢罪’一事，莲并没有出现在鹤房身边。但他身后的人，另一个JACK，向来体育特长拔尖，利落的短发看起来似乎像个学霸，看起来有些天然，还有些平易近人的样子，说话也似乎很和蔼的样子。但是事实上除了鹤房，谁也惹不起他，微笑恶魔说的就是他豆原一成。加上是一个很强大的alpha的存在，令得国王在他的保护下才得如此猖狂。虽然如此，正是因为他们三个人都是同为强大的alpha，气场才能完美的压制整个A班。

几个DK灰头土脸的忙着撤退，可惜才一转身，便撞上了从另一边走来的另外两个人。  
莲，和那个他们班的靶子，大平。

一股火药味弥漫在了走廊上，甚至一时间走廊鸦雀无声。无奈的DK们只好认怂的说着“抱歉，抱歉”一边尴尬的蹲下来，从边角处绕开了视线对峙的四人。

A班的事...能不摊上，就不摊上。

眼前的景象，似乎鹤房这一边并不紧张，国王高傲的插着裤兜，身高略高但是并不愿低头正视莲，反而略带讥笑的瞥着莲有些愤怒的目光。而豆原一成却冷冷的站在鹤房的身后，看不透在想什么。

大平祥生也站在莲身后，被恶作剧穿了一个月的女装，看上去不久前才换回校服，领带都没有打好就连忙跟着莲过来了；看上去有些狼狈，估计是莲下狠心来找鹤房，大平连忙跟过来了。  
“莲君~所以这是你剃光头前最后来让我看看你的银发吗？”鹤房有些嘲讽的笑道。

“鹤房！我一直觉得你是一个有资质带好A班的国王才一直支持你到现在，但你为什么连一个omega要为难至此！我是真的...真的忍你很久了。虽然大平是靶子，但是你真的没看出我和他的感情吗？”莲有些愤怒，伸手紧紧拽住了大平的手。

鹤房的表情终于有些变化，愤怒和讥讽写在了脸上“哈？你这是和我说话的态度吗？我为难他多少？你们有感情关我什么事？他是个靶子我还要尊重他的人格？别搞笑了川尻莲，不爽的话下次顺位你就滚开，骑士让别人做去。”面对鹤房的恶语相向，身后的豆原一言不发，只是轻轻的拍了拍鹤房的背似乎试图让他冷静下来。

“呵，让骑士？”莲有些心累，低下了头笑了起来刘海遮住了他的眼睛看不清表情。“别说我当不当jack这个问题，我希望国王你明天之后最好还是国王。”说罢便拉住大平转身准备离开。  
鹤房看着莲的背影，有一丝慌张，但是立刻便消散，高傲的冷笑又再次换上“呵呵，承您吉言。”有些欲言又止，其实此刻鹤房的心里不妨有一些失落，是做的有些过了，但相对起别的班的国王来说，自己做的确实不算严重，仅仅是恶作剧靶子穿女装而已，偏偏好不好的，自己那个骑士喜欢那个作为靶子的omega，一切都太糟了。

身后的豆原一直没有插嘴，看到鹤房情绪稍微平静一点点了，才关切的问道：“汐恩哥，你还好吗...”人畜无害的语气和温柔的眼神让鹤房心里软了下来。毕竟现在，莲走了，那自己身边也只有这个一直以来都对自己别无二心的骑士。在这个关头站在身边的人只有他。

鹤房和豆原认识并不是巧合，入学第一天抢牌时，豆原曾经是鹤房最大的敌手，两方都扬言要拿到国王牌，但当时出乎意料的是，最后关头鹤房直接用刀插到牌里威胁豆原如果要碰这张牌，那下一秒刀就会剁掉他的手指。这一举动震惊了豆原，随后，在所有人都以为两人注定要当一辈子的对手时，不知为何，豆原便直接拿下了一张红桃J，成为了鹤房的骑士。甚至后来的时间里听说豆原一成一直内心都无比敬佩着这个气势不输自己的alpha，因此一直对鹤房忠心耿耿，在后来四次抢牌顺位中都帮鹤房用各种方式拿到了国王K。

最好的对手变成最忠实的仆人。这似乎是理想的状况，但是忠诚关系最怕欺骗和背叛，鹤房看着豆原深邃的眼睛里，不禁有一丝担忧。

“豆原，你会帮我拿到明天的国王牌的对吧？”

“一定的。”

“把莲的骑士牌换掉，换给谁都行，让他去和那个靶子沉沦去。”

“好的。”豆原看着鹤房担忧的眼神，不知道此时此刻，那双深邃的黑色瞳孔中，多了一丝不明意味。“不过我希望汐恩哥你不要有事情瞒着我，我希望我的忠心，是建立在你的真诚上，这一点，从开学以来我就是这么想，汐恩哥是那么强势的alpha，我一直很敬佩...”

鹤房笑了笑，但是却避开了豆原的眼睛，似乎是重新打起精神来了。“明天，一定要拿下KING。”  
“好。”被打断话的豆原一成却微微笑着回复道。

此时此刻，A班的学生专用室，那个少年紧张又胡乱的翻弄着那个人的背包，最终，找到了他想找到的东西，甚至说，超过了他的预知的东西——omega抑制剂。  
“......”

“鹤房汐恩！！原来你是...！呵，是你逼我的。”

少年冷冷一笑，将那个透明玻璃瓶藏到了自己的口袋里，收拾好了所有东西，悄悄的离开了学生室。

TBC


End file.
